


Together

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus' last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

There wasn’t much time left, and both of them knew that they couldn’t waste a second yet for some reason neither of them were able to say out anything. Telling their honest feelings to each other sounded like an easy thing to do, but it seemed to be much harder now that the right time came.

Titus took a deep breath and then opened his mouth in attempt to start talking, but ended up closing it again. He repeated this action before he let out a sigh. He practiced this a few times before, so why couldn’t he say anything now? Why did those words refuse to come out of him? Why? He could feel a crushing pain in his chest as the time passed by. The pain wasn’t caused by his time coming to an end, but it was fear. Fear for not being able to tell how he felt for his important friend.

The pained expression that Titus had on was too much for Sphintus to bare. He wanted to say something. Anything that could possibly cheer up his blond friend, but nothing came to him. All he could do was try to hold back his own pain from showing. The last thing he wanted was to part with a crying face, but keeping up a smile was just too hard. He couldn’t keep this any longer.

It felt like there was no end to the silence between them. Neither of the two had the courage to break, but neither did they want to waste any more time than they already did. Sphintus clenched his fists as he thought about how little time was left, and before he knew it he reached out his hands. He tightly wrapped them around the blond boy, with no intention of letting him go any time soon.

“Sphintus?” Titus finally said in surprise. “What are you doing?” Despite asking this, he couldn’t help himself and held the heliohapth guy back.

“Just let me stay like this for now.” Sphintus said, his voice gave a hint of the pain he was feeling, but he desperately tried to keep it too a minimum. He didn’t want Titus to hear it, not at a moment like this.

There was nothing Titus could say in return, he just nodded and tightened his grip around Sphintus. The warmth he felt was the only, and best, consolation he got. He didn’t want to let go of his most important person. Not now. Not ever. _But what about Sphintus?_ It suddenly hit him. He might be able to hold him till the end of his time, but for Sphintus this wouldn’t be the same. He’d have to let go of him at some point. Tears started to form in his eyes as Titus thought about this. Compared to his friend, he had it easy. Once the time would come he would be fortunate enough to feel no more pain, but Sphintus on the other hand... He was the one in real pain. He was the one who would have to live with this much longer.

Titus loosened the grip he had on Sphintus and moved a bit back to face him. “S-Sphintus...” He started, finally taking the initiative to say something. “I...” He stopped again to gather all of his courage. “I want you to be happy.” He breathed out once he said this.

“What?” These words caught Sphintus off guard. “How do you expect me to be happy?” He asked, having no idea how else to reply. He knew Titus wanted the best for him, but he himself just couldn’t imagine a life without him. To suddenly hear that there was no more time left to be together. To find out that soon he’ll have to leave his friend behind and continue on all alone. He didn’t want this. He wasn’t prepared for this. “I don’t want to live without.”

“Please don’t say that.” Titus replied worried. “You have to live on!” He held Sphintus’ arms and leaned against him. “I want you to live life to the fullest.” There was a short silence before Titus continued. “And I want you to remember me.” His tears started to stream down his face. “I might not be able to live much longer, but I wish to continue to live on in your heart...I know it sounds selfish, but...”

“I understand.” Sphintus interrupted, as he put his hands around Titus again. “I promise I will live. And I won’t forget about you. Ever.” He was unable to hold back his tears any longer and finally let them stream down. “I won’t forget you.” He repeated. He tried to tighten the grip, but as he did so he noticed Titus losing his strength. “T-Titus?” Sphintus tried to have a better look at the shorter guy. He wanted to make sure he was all right, as he ignored the change in Titus’ body temperature. “O-Oi, Titus...”

Titus looked up at the heliohapth guy with the last bit of his strength. “Spintus...” He said softly, while showing him a gentle smile. “I...” He started. “I...” He fell silent again. 

Sphintus waited patiently as he held the blond guy in his arms. He waited for him to finish talking. He didn’t care how long it would take, he wanted to wait. He wanted to wait, even though he knew there was no point. He would never hear the end of what his important person wanted to tell him. Even if he knew what he wanted to say, he would never get confirmation. Never.

His tears kept falling down endlessly on the cold body. He didn’t want to let go of Titus, he wanted to stay like this forever. Even if it was an impossible thing to do, he didn’t care. He just wanted to stay with him. To stay together.


End file.
